


just like a country song

by venomedveins



Series: Fire Starter [15]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Germany, M/M, Smut, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an epilogue in five parts</p>
            </blockquote>





	just like a country song

**Author's Note:**

> None of this would have been possible without the continued support and inspiration from crazzzedope. Thank you so much love!

I.

Agron fumbles with his keys, trying to balance his gym bag and jacket in one hand and the metal in the other. He just manages to get it in when he hears Nasir's door open down the hall. Carefully turning his head, he watches as some tall guy exits – beanie, skinny jeans, and a hoodie - turning to look down at Nasir. It's silent in the hallway so Agron can overhear their conversation easily. 

“I'm so excited. I'll see you Thursday.” 

The guy is grinning, attractive and young, and Agron can just make out the swirl of tattoos running down one of his arms. Nasir has to crane his neck a little to look at the guy, smile pulling on his features as well. 

“Sound great. I'll call you later with the details.”

The guy gives Nasir a tight hug, lifting him nearly off his toes, before heading down the hallway. He passes Agron with a pleasant nod, before opening the stairway door and disappearing from sight. 

Meeting his gaze, Nasir awkwardly waves at Agron, still lingering in the doorway. He's got on a pair of soft looking green harem pants and a tank top, hair pulled up into a loose bun. It makes Agron want to move towards him, kiss him slow and sweet against the door before leading him inside to have rough and dirty sex on the rug. 

Instead, Agron waves stiffly before turning to his own door, pushing it open roughly. It's been two months since the fire and Nasir is already dating? Agron thought – nevermind what he thought.

“He's a customer.” Nasir calls suddenly, taking a few steps forward. He wrings his hands together, nervous and awkwardly and Agron turns sharply to look back him. 

“He commissioned me to paint him and his wife's portrait. She's eight months pregnant. They want something to commemorate it.”

“Oh,” Agron feels the flush hit his cheeks, and of course. Of fucking course. How could he be so dumb, jealous instantly. 

“I just-” Nasir pauses, “I just wanted you to know in case you thought...well in case you thought something. Something else that it wasn't because he's just a customer.”

“That you're painting.” Agron nods. “Him and his wife?”

“Yeah,” Nasir agrees hastily, hesitating between walking forward and running back into his apartment. 

They haven't really seen each other, glanced each other in the hallway and on Friday nights they all have dinner in Spartacus' apartment (Mira's new thing). It occurs to both of them, like a smarting wound, how much they miss each other. 

“You look good,” Nasir motions towards Agron's gym bag, “Working out much?”

“Yeah, nearly every day,” Agron turns his body away from the doorway, “You look good too. You eating?”

“Every day,” Nasir grins, teasing and playful, and Agron's stomach tugs. 

“Agron! Is that you?” Duro calls from inside the apartment, “Get your ass in here. I'm losing at Bioshock. I need your help.”

“I should uh, I should go,” Agron motions towards the door.

“Oh, of course,” Nasir blushes, high on his cheeks, and backs towards his door. He's just stepped inside when Agron calls after him. 

“It was good to see you, Nasir, really good.”

“You too.” Nasir calls back, staring in his entryway, wanting nothing more than to run back to Agron. 

“Can I-” Agron hesitates, unsure, “Can we see each other more often?”

“You know where I live,” Nasir replies, “Come over tomorrow for breakfast. I'll be up by nine.”

“Sounds great.” Agron knows he's got a dorky grin on his face but he can't seem to smother it. “Goodnight Nasir.”

“Goodnight.”

 

II.

 

“Oh fuck, right there. Little bit harder,” Agron moans, fingers gripping tightly in the pillows above his head. 

“You're so tight.” Nasir shifts on Agron's thighs, digging his fingertips just a bit harder into the thick muscles on Agron's shoulders, working out the knot there. “You need to get into yoga, stretch you out.”

“If you mean watching you do yoga,” Agron's smirk is apparent in his voice, even if his face is pressed to the bed, “I'm happy to oblige.”

“You know they have hot yoga,” Nasir offers, hiding his blush by digging the heels of his hand to the side of Agron's spine, “Works up a lot of sweat. Would be a good way for you to strengthen your core.”

“I'm alright,” Agron cuts himself off with a loud groan, body rippling as Nasir eases out a sore spot, pleasure tingling down his arms all the way to his fingertips, “You are so fucking good at this.”

“Maybe I should just quit my profession as a tattoo artist and change to a masseuse?” Teasing his fingers along Agron's biceps, his squeezes the tough skin above his elbow, wracking the larger man again with shivers. 

“Does this include your uniform being a tight, white miniskirt? Because if so, I promise I will be a very loyal customer,” Agron growls, hips arching back into the sensation. 

“Loyal as long as you're the only one getting a happy ending?” Nasir gives a playful bite to Agron's lower back, not enough to break the skin but enough to pinch sharply. 

“Fuck!” Agron flips over under Nasir, steadying him with firm hands on his hip, “Was that an offer?”

“You have two hands.” Going for nonchalance, Nasir rolls his eyes, trying not to concentrate on the thick cock pressed up against his ass. 

“But you have two very talented hands and a perfectly full mouth and a killer ass,” Agron pouts up at him, lightly tugging on the hem of Nasir's shirt. 

Realizing the compromising situation he's placed himself in (Nasir's cock is filling with every moment Agron stares at him like that) he swings himself off Agron and stands, bending over to pull on his shoes. He needs to get out of his apartment before he starts taking his clothes off.

“Minx,” Agron growls again and when Nasir glances at him over his shoulder, Agron's gaze is firmly locked on his ass. 

“The point of this was to get the knot out of your back,” Nasir giggles, “not put on a show for you.”

“You are doing a very good job with both.” Agron lounges back against the pillows, one arm thrown above his head as the other traces the line of his cock through his sweats, “You sure you don't want me to return the favor? Relieve you of some pressure?”

“I-” Nasir flounders, having never been able to say no when Agron seduces him like this, powerful and commanding.

“I've been known to be very good at finding places deep, _deep_ , inside of you that need attention.” Agron's smirk is so dirty that Nasir actually can feel his hole clenching, body already begging for it. “Relax you with just a few presses of my tongue inside, relax your muscles around me.”

“I-” Nasir chokes, so hard he's leaking, staining the waistband of his pants, “I need to go.”

Nasir trips on his way to the bedroom door, face burning and body screaming at him to turn around. It's too soon though, will complicate too many things. They've both been working so well on getting better, discovering themselves and spending quality time alone and in the comfort of friendship. He doesn't want to mess this up just yet. 

“Cold shower knob is on the right,” Nasir calls over his shoulder, nearly running out of the apartment, not trusting his own body.

When he gets into the safety of his own bedroom, Nasir strip quickly, tossing his clothes haphazardly around before flopping back on his bed. Staring up at his ceiling, he tries to put it off as long as he can, pretending that he's strong enough to resist. He should be. He should be more in control of himself, and yet his body acts on impulse, yanking his bedside drawer open and pulling the lube and black silicone dildo onto the bed. Staring down at the replica of Agron's cock, Nasir glares at it as he slicks it up with lube. 

“Fuck me,” he mutters, before his fingers trail back, pressing one inside of himself. And even though it feels good, and will feel even better once he gets the toy inside him, the knowledge that Agron is probably jerking off down the hall is what makes Nasir cry out, close to coming already. 

 

III.

 

White lights twinkle above them and Agron spins Nasir slowly before pulling him closer again. The music swells with violins and cellos, and yet it's still soft, draws them close together. Nasir's head is resting on his shoulder and he's so much smaller that he can rest there easily. 

They're drunk, started taking shots in the limo to the reception, switched to champagne when they got here, and now it's nearly one am and they shared a bottle of scotch. Nasir's face is hot, sweat curling the hair around his face, and he really wants to just slip out of all of his clothes and onto the cool floor, only being stopped because it's so much more comfortable to rest here against Agron. 

It was a good day, beautiful ceremony, with both Barca and Pietros wearing crowns of white flowers and matching suits. They insisted on releasing pigeons too. Nasir denies it through giggles but he cried, standing behind Pietros with a small bundle of flowers in hand and wrinkling his nose at Agron when he catches his eye. 

“God, I swear your chest is the best pillow,” Nasir murmurs, speech slurred from where he's pressed his cheek firmly to Agron's pec. 

“You lay on many guys' chests?” Agron laughs, fingers warm and firm on Nasir's lower back. 

He's stripped off his suit jacket to just his white button up and Agron can see the curl of his tattoos through the thin fabric. He wants to trace them with his tongue, taste the skin and leave tiny marks all over his spine. Instead, he keeps his hands steady on the waistband of Nasir's pants, pinky finger on his ass.

“No, just yours,” Nasir sighs, “Always yours.” He pulls back, smiling up at Agron with hazy eyes. 

“You are drunk,” Agron coos affectionately, stroking a finger down Nasir's flushed cheek, “Such a lightweight.”

“So are you,” Nasir grins and god does he want to kiss that mouth. “Too many Hot Damn shots in the bathroom.”

“You challenged me.” Teasing, Agron spins him again, if only to watch the way his hair shines in the light. 

“You remember that time we got trashed at Saxa's house on jello shots?” Nasir laughs, wrapping his arms around Agron's neck, “You stole me all the watermelon ones.”

“She was so pissed when she found out we fucked in her pool,” Agron sighs, remembering, “Pulled the whipped cream can out of the filter.”

“God, and the walk back to the truck. I never did find my shoes,” Nasir shakes his head, “We were so wet and sitting on the leather. I thought we were going to ruin your car.”

“Was a good second round though,”Agron smirks and it's lewd and dirty. “You streaked my back window up pretty good. Could barely see out of it when we woke up the next morning.”

“I offered to help you clean it out,” Nasir ducks his head, “Wasn't my fault we got distracted again by the hose.”

They sway for a few more minutes, staring at each other, before Nasir notices a curl of frosting on Agron's face. It's second nature really, half slurred with alcohol and the need to be closer, reminiscing about amazing fucks in the back of Agron's Chevy. He reaches out a finger and wipes at the corner of Agron's mouth, pulling away a dollop of strawberry cream from the wedding cake before licking it off the digit. Suddenly realizing what he did, Nasir's eyes widen comically.

“I-I'm so sorry,” Nasir blushes crimson, “I didn't even think I just-”

Agron cuts him off with a kiss, lips soft and wet against Nasir's. He tastes like whiskey, biting at Nasir's tongue and making it tingle. It's so good, they haven't kissed in so long and they needed this, wanted it and longed for it. Agron fists Nasir's hair and Nasir tugs on Agron's tie to pull him closer, both hard from the heat and the proximity. Yet, slowly and surely, they both seem to realize what they're doing and pull away.

“Fuck,” Nasir gasps, pressing his fingertips to his lips. They're swollen and sore.

“I'm-” Agron lets out a chuckle, half laugh of amazement and glee. It starts Nasir up and before they can help it, they're giggling and leaning on one another. It's light and airy and they both feel better than they have in weeks. 

 

IV.

 

Nasir wipes the cool rag down Agron's left hip, specifically ignoring the way his boxer briefs are tented up, cock hard and curved up. He knows if Agron shifts just a little, the tip will peak out from the elastic and Nasir isn't sure he'll be able to handle it. 

The script is perfect, curling lines of German that arch along the v of his body. Nasir is proud of his work, the black ink is even and well maintained and Agron only bled a little. It'll hold out for a while before needing to be touched up.

“Sorry about that,” Agron motions towards his cock, not blushing but trying to smother his grin. 

“It happens. Vibration of the gun,” Nasir reaches for the cling wrap, moving to tape it in place. He needs to get himself distracted, moving so he doesn't reach, doesn't lean over and take that soft skin into his mouth. 

“Happens around you with or without the gun,” Agron answers back, stretching his arms above his head. It concaves his stomach, making the definition of his abs stand out and Nasir's mouth water. 

“You uh,” Nasir's blush is crimson and hot on his cheeks and neck, “You never told me what this says.”

“It's your name,” Agron replies easily, watching Nasir's face closely, “Well, like your name in nickname form, since it doesn't really transfer over.”

“You got a tattoo of my name?” Nasir's eyes widen, a warm curling feeling taking residency in his chest. 

“You got mine,” Agron shrugs, “and you've made an impact on my life. You've helped me see things that I never thought I would.”

“I turned you into a murderer – us into murderers,” Nasir mumbles, fingers lightly stroking over Agron's hip. 

“We did what we had to do – Caesar left us no choice,” Agron gently cups Nasir's cheek, “And it's over and we're free.”

They stay like that for a moment, staring at one another. The room feels dense, air thick with something, a kind of sharp electricity that pulls them closer and yet holds them at a distance. Nasir wants to melt into this man, let Agron take him up in his arms again, yet there is a line that he's not sure they're ready to cross yet – held captive by the longing and the fear. 

Agron moves his fingers down Nasir's jaw to his necklace, fingering a tiny feather charm. The motion causes goosebumps to raise on Nasir's arms, chest covered in them under his low cut tank top. While Nasir had been working, Agron had a clear view down his shirt to his chest, and he can see now that his nipples are hard – dusty brown pebbled from the touch on his neck. Agron can't resist any longer and allows his hand to travel down further until his thumb brushes over the raised flesh, teasing the nub with soft brushes. 

Gasping, Nasir arches out of his chair a little, mouth dropped down into the perfect o. God, he wants to climb into Agron's lap, ride his cock and smother himself on Agron's mouth, but he doesn't want to mess up the fresh ink. And why is this so erotic? Agron playing with his nipple, just teasing it really, while Nasir tries to stay professional, distance himself from the client. 

“You remember the first time I kissed you in here?” Agron murmurs, sitting up from the bed so he can reach Nasir easier, teasing his free hand along Nasir's bare arm, “How easily you jumped into my lap?”

“I thought we were going to fuck, and I didn't even care there were people in the shop,” Nasir answers breathy, hands coming up to hold Agron's hips.

Agron's hands abandon his chest in favor of sliding down and gripping Nasir's ass. With a powerful tug, he yanks Nasir off his stool and into his lap, trailing haphazard kisses down his neck. The tank top he's wearing is cut deep on the sides and front and it'd be so easy for Agron to rip it off, get to all that flesh, but he waits – needs to get out something first. 

“Come to Germany with me.” He says it between bites to Nasir's collarbones, hand in his hair tipping his head back. 

“What?” Dazed and confused, Nasir tips himself further back, balancing himself with a hand around the back of Agron's neck. 

“I know you bought the tickets for us. No way Duro would think of something like that or be able to afford it,” Agron continues, pulling the strap away to wrap his lips around Nasir's nipple, “Come to Germany with me, like you intended, we can pretend to be crazy American tourists and get drunk and make out against the Berlin wall.”

“They tore the wall down,” Nasir hisses, hips stuttering forward as he chases sensation. 

“Then we'll find another wall to make out against,” Agron pulls back, cupping Nasir's face between his hands again, catching his gaze, “I want to go with you, only with you.”

“But it's this weekend,” Nasir can barely follow the jumps in sensation, focusing on Agron's glowing eyes again, “What about Duro?”

“Duro will understand. He can have a whole week with Auctus all over our apartment,” Agron's grin is wide, happy, “I want to run around somewhere where no one knows us, where we can forget about New York and pressure and the bad things that happened. We can be whomever we want over there, escape for just a little while.”

“But I only want to be me with you,” Nasir whispers, lacing his fingers through the short hair on the back of Agron's neck, “Just us.”

“Just us sounds perfect.”

Agron kisses his forehead gently, bumping their noses together, and how can Nasir possibly say no to that?

 

V.

 

The sun is just setting outside of their Berlin hotel room, but Agron can't take his eyes off him.

Nasir's whole body is glowing in the gold hues, dazzling bronze skin stretched over his chest, thin waist, perfectly curved up and hard cock. He's a fucking vision and Agron wants to keep this memory forever, snapshot it into his brain and tape it to the inside of his eyelids. He never wants to see anything else, no art or poetry will ever compare to Nasir when he's naked and turned on. 

Crawling up the center of the bed, Nasir lets Agron grip his waist, yanking him closer and into his lap. He's already sweating, a sheen to his chest and neck, and Agron traces his tongue up the tendons as he reaches between Nasir's trembling legs. He's dripping wet, lube smearing down onto Agron's fingers when he grips his cock and lines up. 

“Daddy,” Nasir gasps, eyes trained up at the ceiling, barely being able to contain himself. 

“It's alright. I've got you baby boy,” Agron soothes, petting a hand down Nasir's back as he slides in the first inch. “You know Daddy is going to treat you right.”

“Oh fuck,” Nasir whines, burrowing his face into the safety of Agron's warm neck. 

It takes forever for him to take the thick cock inside all the way in, even after Agron had eaten him out for half an hour and fingered him. He's so tight, body straining to open, but Nasir is sure if Agron doesn't fuck him right now, he will die. Fall apart and cease to exist. Only needs Agron's thick body pulling him open, reaching deep inside, starving him of air. 

“That's it. Take it baby. I know it hurts but you like it,” Agron coos into Nasir's ear, licking the lobe, “Want to be a good little boy for me, don't you?”

“I do,” Nasir can feel the tears on his face, half from over stimulation and half from need. 

“You grip me so good, so greedy, baby boy.” Agron praises, the words so easy to say now that he has Nasir back, naked and writhing, past pain and fear forgotten in light of this pleasure. “Cunt so tight and wet for me. Perfect.”

Centuries it feels like later, and Nasir is finally sitting on Agron's lap again, filled to the very brink with Agron's cock. His eyes are hazy, trying to focus as Agron pushes him back to watch his face, grinning a little wildly. He looks like a dangerous man and Nasir wants him to be, wants Agron to take what he wants and leave no moment alone without pleasure and pain and the pushing and thrusting and sweat of having Agron fuck him like the beast that he is. 

Then suddenly, something cold slips down onto Nasir's sweaty fingers, hand clasped between Agron's big palms.

Blinking to clear his vision, Nasir stares down at the ring now adorning his left ring finger. It's beautiful, antique cushion cut diamond bracketed on either side by two tiny rubies. The band is silver, but carved intricately, tiny phoenix wings curved up to hold the jewels, a match to the bracelet that Agron had given Nasir months ago. 

Slowly raising his eyes, Nasir gapes at Agron, words caught in his throat. 

“I've had it for months,” Agron explains, “Been in my family for a long time. As the oldest, my grandmother gave it to me to give to the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.”

“Are you asking me to-” Nasir pauses, chest squeezing tight, unable to get out the words. 

“Will you marry me?” 

Agron's eyes are huge up close and Nasir can barely breathe, what with this beautiful man and his beautiful face and his cock pressed tightly to his prostate. Nasir is wrecked with emotions and stimulation, but he knows one thing for sure. It's clear and present and there is no doubt in Nasir's mind when he gives his answer. 

“Yes.”

“Yeah?” Agron's grin is all dimples, shining and bright. 

“Yes, of course.”

Nasir wraps his arms tightly around Agron's neck and kisses him. Kisses him like he never wants to part from this man, and he doesn't. He would be content to stay just like this, wrapped tightly around one another with Agron's weight and his scent smothering Nasir and elating him at the same time. 

Lacing their fingers together, Agron pulls back from the kiss to press his lips to Nasir's knuckles, chest filled with this strange, light feeling. He feels like he's going to lift away, slide up and higher and higher with Nasir in joy and gleeful pleasure. Kissing his forehead tenderly, Agron flips them over, pressing Nasir safe and secure into the mattress, never slipping from within him. 

“I love you.” Agron says it tenderly, bumping the tip of his nose against Nasir's. 

“I love you too.” It's easy for Nasir to say, no longer held back by anything. 

They are truly free, together once more, and with one more kiss, they cement their devotion to each other – the first of many times to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so fucking much to everyone who read, commented, and gave kudos. I promise my next fic is in the works and will be out soon <3


End file.
